Replay
by AccioMidnight
Summary: A collection. Ratings vary per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! **I started a Dramione Drabble thing on my tumblr and I thought I'd share them with you lovely people too! Please review and let me know if you like anything in particular, or would like to see any of the drabbles as a full length fic :)

* * *

**Prompt 1: **um how about infidelity?

* * *

"If there's anything I've learned over the last six months, it's that no one can make you do anything you don't want to- it's part of the reason I loved you so much- so don't give me that bullshit, Hermione," he spat out her name painfully, "Respect me enough to do that."

"Terry-"

"You know what- forget it, just-" Terry let out a heavy sigh.

"Let me explain-"

"No. I watched him fuck you, and you wanted it. There's nothing more to say." He picked up his cloak from the kitchen counter and paused. "Have fun fucking with his heart too."

The front door shut with a quick snap that echoed through her flat. Hermione rested her elbows against the table and covered her burning face with her hands. The long, thin, blue camisole she was wearing felt dirty and loose. She could see all the wrinkled ridges Draco had left when his hands pushed it up to her waist in his haste. Her hair hung limply over she shoulders and down her back like a cape of shame.

She had never meant to do it again. After the first time, she'd felt so terribly guilty that she'd even sent the man a letter to apologize for any misleading she may have done. But he'd tracked her down and it happened again. And again. And again- until she'd lost the will to deny him and all the sensations he sent through her body. Draco Malfoy was a drug and she'd become an addict after the first fiery kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

**Prompt:** post war; draco is miserable and attracted to hermione

* * *

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Lef- oh shit.

Draco mopped up the bit of Firewhiskey he had spilled on the bar with his coat sleeve. No one in the crowded pub paid him any attention. Tilting the glass back and forth again, Draco watched the golden liquid rush from side to side. Back and forth _like Granger's hair when she walks away_- no, fuck. He drank the shot and slammed the glass down on the counter. The bartender sent him a warning look but Draco only pushed back from the counter and sighed. It was apparent that drowning himself in alcohol wasn't going to get Granger off his mind, no matter how hard he tried. He left a few knuts on the counter before he stalked out of the pub and into the bitter winter wind.

Fucking Granger with her fucking _lies._

_Things will get better for you, D-r-a-c-o._

_Merlin,_ the way his name had rolled off her tongue that day was almost as grand as the way it felt against his lips as she moaned it-

Fuck.

How _dare _she leave him? No reasons, no warning, not even a fucking note.

Angry tears built up in his burning eyes but he blamed the wind instead of his raging emotions.

How dare she leave him so fucking miserable.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

**Prompt**: oh, can you do unrequited love like they never get together but regret it?

* * *

Hermione stuffed her freezing hands into her coat pockets and burrowed her chin into the warm scarf tied around her neck. She approached the tiny coffee vendor in the middle of the alley quickly, or as quickly as she could cut through the morning crowd with her pregnant belly. At almost 7 months along, no one could blame her for wanting a biscuit before work and no one would stop her. Hermione made it to the stand with no problems but when she tried to ask the woman who owned it for a biscuit, a pale hand reached over her and took a pastry from a rack. Hermione twitched. How rude. She turned to tell the hand off, but lost the words when she saw just who that hand belonged to.

Draco Malfoy hadn't changed much in appearance in the three years since she'd seen him last. She watched his face carefully; his grey eyes kept flickering from her face to her bump, a crease was slowly developing in his forehead, and she wasn't too sure what the corners of his lips were trying to say as they twitched into a frown.

"Granger."

His quiet voice startled her. She slowly pulled out her left hand from her warm pocket and showed him her wedding ring. "Corner, actually."

"Hm." He considered her.

"What?"

"You'll always be Granger."

"Whatever you say, Malfoy." The words came far more easily than she would have imagined. Who would have thought conversation with Draco Malfoy would be so civil and _normal?_

He started to smirk but stopped when his eyes flickered down again. He paid the witch behind the stand with a handful of sickles (which was much more than what his pastry was worth) and nodded back at Hermione.

He turned to face her and something changed in his gaze when he muttered, "Congrats."

"Thank you." She nodded and placed her hand on her bump. Her thumb stroked over her protruding coat buttons.

And he walked away at that, back into the morning crowd.

Hermione picked out a biscuit from the warming rack and it felt like bliss in between her cold fingers. "How much today?"

"He paid for you, take another." The witch shooed her away and took her next customer.

Hermione's brow furrowed as she followed her usual route to work with the biscuits in her hands. She broke off a piece of one and let it melt in her mouth thoughtfully. Perhaps Malfoy had changed a bit more than she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

**Prompt**: I would love to read a Mob Era drabble. Draco could be the leader of a Mob and he has his sights on society's princess Hermione. Hermione can be a badass who wants out of all the rules that tie her down and so she isn't all opposed to Draco's attentions...or something like that.

* * *

It'd started with a single glance. The joint was filled to the brim with well to do people and Draco hadn't had a drop of alcohol. This night was too important. He'd celebrate properly when the deal was sealed. He sat at the bar and admired the gams of the girl in the white dress next to him. His eyes traveled up until he met her calculating dark brown eyes. He felt himself sit up a bit taller.

"Dra-co, Mal-foy." She drawled in a low voice that sent a thrill through his chest. His pride felt properly acknowledged. So- she knew his name.

He knew hers too, judging by the unmistakable diamond necklace around her neck. "Miss Granger." He nodded politely.

She still seemed to be sizing him up as she twirled around in her seat to face him properly.

"What's a big boss like you doing in a place like this? I would think you'd prefer to have others do your dirty work?"

Her question threw him for a loop. How would an acting sensation like Hermione Granger know he was up to something. His contact for the night was a supposed to be a woman, but-

"Did Theo _really_ not want to see me again?" She pouted playfully and twirled in her swivel seat again. Draco felt a bit distracted by the way her curls bounced and fell back into place.

He swallowed, "Do you want to get some _air_?"

"Sure thing, _sweetie_." Hermione hopped off the stool, her brown eyes shimmering with excitement.

So she was his contact. She'd repeated the agreed upon phrase perfectly. Draco smirked as he guided her out the back entrance of the seedy tavern. Theo had never mentioned that super star, good-girl Hermione Granger was involved with the Order. The easy smile on her face was replaced by a hard glare as soon as they reached the point of the alley.

"The boss says he wants to meet you in person if you want the Thestral." She crossed her arms and waited for his response.

_Hm_, he thought. Potter was finally ready to give in to his demands. But why send the actress?

"I'll meet him on my own terms with my own people. Do you understand?"

"I'm not stupid. Neither is Harry. He wants it to be just the two of you- the saturday next- at the Room of Requirement in the Alley."

"That run down shack?" Draco finally glared down her, "What's he planning?"

"Just a chat between business partners." She stared right into his grey eyes and it occurred to Draco just how _good_ the woman was. Potter sure picked his people well. Draco preferred to intimidate the competition, choosing a few brainiacs but mostly pure brawn to serve him.

Draco trailed his hand all the way down the side of her sweater covered arm. Her hard gaze didn't change until he picked up her hand and swept his thumb over her knuckles. She looked up at him questioningly. He'd vexed her. He kept his smirk at bay.

"You know, Potter's never going to be able to use your strengths properly. He's far too obvious," his thumb skimmed left to right again as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "_You should work for me_."

She slowly pulled herself out of his grasp and the air felt colder. Draco frowned softly.

"Thanks, but I'll need some time to consider your offer, _Draco._" She smiled disarmingly, "Until then, you've got a meeting with Harry on Saturday. Be there by midnight or the deal's off."

And she walked right back into the bar without another word. Before she closed the door, she sent him one last charming smile.

Draco didn't know how long he stood out in the alley, but what he did know was that he _needed _Hermione Granger by his side. And soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

* * *

**Prompt**: Draco and Hermione are Aurors and Harry is forcing them to work together, they have been working on a project for a week and while in the office the get i a 'heated' argument. You can choose the ending x

* * *

Hermione shoved the door open with all her might, not caring if it hit anything behind it. Her hair was full of leaves and twigs and every single person who'd asked her 'what happened' as she stormed through the ministry had received a quick glare that shut them up. No one wanted to press an angry Hermione. Malfoy stood up at his desk, a nice, neat look of shock plastered over his face.

"You _left me!_" Hermione drew her wand and stepped forward. Behind her, a few trainees peeked into the open door.

Draco narrowed his steel eyes and flicked his hand at them. The door slammed shut on their faces.

"_Muffiiato." _He muttered before he stood at full height and faced his attacker. "What _now_, Granger?"

Hermione shrieked, "What _now?! You left me _to interrogate that man and he _ran! _You're so lucky I managed to catch him!"

Draco nodded thoughtfully, "So no harm done then."

"_Idiot_! Look at me!"

So he did. Hermione's neat chignon had fallen out and her hair was particularly bushier than normal, mostly because pieces of a real bush were stuck in it. There were rips in her blouse and her skirt had ridden up, revealing an almost indecent amount of leg. Her stockings were torn in places and her knee was bleeding. She didn't have any shoes on and the bottoms of her feet were coated in mud.

"You tracked that mess all the way here? And just yesterday you were nagging me to be more considerate towards the janitorial staff."

"I- I!"

"You _what_? I don't have all d-"

"I'm going to tell Harry! This is the last straw!"

The playfulness in Draco's eyes left in an instant.

He glared down at her as he moved around his desk. Her wand rose higher. "You wouldn't dare. You know we're close to ending this."

Hermione raised her chin defiantly, "I can still do it- I don't need you- I just need-"

Her wand flew out of her hand and into his. He placed it on the desk behind him. Her fists clenched in anger and she held one up at him. Draco inwardly scoffed, what was she going to do, _hit him?_

Draco sneered, "You woudn't have gotten half as far without me, Granger."

"Well," she grit her teeth, "I don't need you anymore!" Her other first came flying towards his head and he caught both her wrists tightly.

"Go ahead and say that again, Granger." He growled. She stepped on his foot but all it did was make the grip on her wrists harder.

"I- Don't- Needyouanym-"

He didn't let her finish and, as it turned out, he needed her more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

.

* * *

**Prompt:** Dramione to "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus!

* * *

_Don't you ever say_

_I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_"You're doing the right thing, Hermione." _

Harry's quiet words drifted back into her thoughts like thick fog. The thin letter in her hands felt heavier and heavier the closer she got to her front door. Her heart beat rapidly as her fingers closed around the locks and she robotically turned each and every one open. As she began to pull open the door, another force pushed it in towards her. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of the one person she'd wanted to avoid.

"Surprise?" He asked and raised a brow at her horrified expression. Tears stung in the corners of her eyes and she panicked.

"Here," she pushed the letter into his hands and turned him around in an instant, "Go."

She shoved him out the door and locked each lock again. She could hear him calling her name and pounding on the door. She ran to her sofa and found her wand stuck in one of the cushions. The banging at the door stopped. She crept back into the entryway and listened. All she heard was the sound of paper ripping, heavy breathing (oh, that was her), and a quiet crumbling noise. She flinched when the door shook.

"_Hermione,_ let me in!"

He hit the door again.

"Tell me what's wrong-" The door handle rattled and she made sure any of the standard unlocking spells wouldn't work. The tears she'd fought so hard initially were falling freely down her red cheeks. Quick sobs escaped her lips no matter how tightly she tried to close them.

"_Please_!"

"G-Go away! I meant what I said!" She yelled and then cast a soundproofing charm on the door. She couldn't hear him pleading with her, but she watched as the door shook with every single hit he made against it.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

* * *

**Prompt:** jealous Draco

* * *

While at first he'd been quite concerned about the scheduled entertainment at the after party, Draco realized that he'd have a far more important issue to deal with at his Mother's charity ball; the moment Hermione came out of her flat in that soft green dress- it was over. All thoughts of socializing with his oldest friends flew out of his brain, as did his ability to speak.

Her hair was done in gentle curls that fell far down her back, which was great because her dress hardly had any back to it at all. He didn't understand how it stayed on her so snugly without falling, not that he would have objected to that in private.

But in front of all the dignitaries and socialites sure to be at the ball? _Hell no._

"What- are you wearing?" He finally asked, after his eyes returned to her pretty face.

Hermione twirled around self-consciously. "Does it look bad?"

He took her hand and kissed her cheek proudly, "No, you look beautiful. Let's go."

—

Looking back, he should have told her to change into something uglier, like a potato sack.

Hermione had been _stolen_ from his arm almost immediately after they arrived at the ball and he'd only seen glimpses of her since. Draco didn't like other people touching his things, so when he caught a glimpse Robin Stringer's hands inching far lower than where Hermione's waist was, he stood up from his 'brooding corner' table and marched straight through the crowd to her. Before she knew what was happening, he was leading her away into a side room, where he shut the door firmly behind them.

"Draco?"

He let out a long breath and pulled her close easily. Automatically, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she tucked her head beneath his chin.

"What's wrong?" She sighed, and Draco felt his residual anger melt away as her gentle fingers drew patterns on his back.

He purposefully placed his hands on her waist and lowered his head to speak near her ear. "Only I can touch you here."

She pulled away and smirked at him knowingly.

He moved his hands a little lower and kissed her styled hair. "And here."

"How much've you had to drink?" She laughed and laced her fingers behind his neck.

"You left me alone, what else was I supposed to do?" He shrugged before he grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her against him. "Now, let me finish."

She rolled her eyes but didn't move.

"And only I can do this." He tapped his chin to her forehead for a moment as his hands travelled up her sides, until they rested at the nape of her neck, tangled in her hair. He saw her smile, really hoped he didn't taste too much like Firewhiskey, and kissed her soundly.

—-

When they returned to the party, Draco made sure his arm around Hermione's shoulders _didn't_cover the hickey she had no clue he'd given her.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

* * *

**Prompt: **dramione with draco proposing in the middle of a heated argument

* * *

He couldn't even remember why they were yelling and those were always the ones that went down as the most brutal of their fights. He didn't even listen as Hermione went on and on about his selfish behaviour. The little box in his pocket felt heavier than ever. While he tried to collect his thoughts and recall his practiced speech, he watched the way Hermione's eyes lit up when she was particularly angry, and the way her hair seemed to take on a life of it's own when she moved, and the way her hands automatically fell to her hips when she was frustrated, and the way she looked like she really wanted to hit him for not listenin-

"ENOUGH!" He finally snapped and she pursed her lips together. He forced his shoulders to relax before he continued.

"Sit down." He said through gritted teeth. Hermione huffed as she crossed her arms and sat moodily on the sofa.

"Don't say no." He muttered to himself, before he sat beside her with the box hidden in his hands. He could feel her still shaking with unspent emotion. He started to speak but his mouth went dry before he could get a word out. He sighed and tucked the box back into his pocket discreetly.

"Hermione," he started carefully, as he placed a steady hand on the center of her back, "calm down."

It was the wrong thing to say and he knew it the second she faced him with a wobbly lip and watery eyes.

"You _e-embarrassed _me terribly." Her voice quivered and Draco couldn't feel more like shit even if he tried. His hand on her back gently pulled her into him and he knew he was already forgiven when she didn't pull away, but moved her hair so he could rest his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out slowly. Her arms wrapped around his torso and they stayed that way for quite a while, just breathing in each other's presence.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

* * *

**Prompt: **dramione coffee shop AU

* * *

_Some things you might want to know first: Hermione's Hogwarts letter never came __**bc she's 100% Muggle**__. Draco(and pretty much the entirety of Wizarding Britain) has been through some deep shit. He's been living in solitude in a Muggle town for three years. Things are very quiet now. Ages: 24-H/23-D_

_—-_

When he'd first tried it, he'd almost spit it out, but as the years passed, Draco found himself with an insatiable addiction for coffee. Not just any coffee, no- he'd tried making it himself at home and it was never as good as the ones from Hawthorne's Café. It'd been a warm night in July when he'd first stumbled upon the almost hidden shop. And he was quite glad he had gone out for a stroll that night if only because he'd found something new in his boring routine.

If he was being honest with himself, maybe it wasn't all about the coffee and a bit about the girl who made it.

Her name tag read 'Hermione' but everyone who came in and out of the shop called her Jeanie. Draco preferred Hermione, even though he'd never called her by name before.

For two whole years, he'd come back to Hawthorne's every evening for coffee and a chance to see her. After the first two months, he figured he probably came off as a bit creepy, but she'd quelled his fears with a knowing smile one night and a 'see you tomorrow' thrown over her shoulder as she strolled into the back room.

The next day had apparently been her birthday. He felt almost silly when the old lady who owned the place brought him his coffee instead of Hermione. He'd felt even stranger when he asked where she was. Hilda Hawthorne told him she'd made Hermione take a day off for her birthday. Before he left that night, he discreetly conjured one pretty yellow chrysanthemum and left it at the till for Hermione to find in the morning. He'd left no note.

The walk home that evening had been long and filled with insane thoughts of what could be, if he'd just talked to her for more than a few minutes.

Over the next two years, he left her a flower on her birthday, for Christmas, for Valentines, even for St. Patrick's Day. After the first few, he knew that she knew it was him. She never asked about it, and the flowers sat in a vase near the till until they disappeared.

"Hello."

Draco looked up from his Prophet and shut it quickly, before Hermione could see it properly. The interest in her bright brown eyes told him she'd already seen it a million times.

"Hi." He finally replied.

Instead of taking out her notepad and jotting down his order from memory like she always did, she removed her light blue apron and held it in her hands.

"May I sit with you?" She asked quietly with a smile.

He couldn't say no. "Of course. I'm Draco."

"Well that's a funny name," she laughed, "though I can't talk. Hermione isn't what you'd call a normal name, now, is it?"

"I think it's lovely." Merlin, she was affecting him like a Veela.

"Thank you." She tucked a stray piece of her curly hair behind her ear, "You've come here practically everyday for years, and it's just come to my attention that I've never properly introduced myself-."

"It's alright."

"No, please- let me finish. My name is Hermione Granger."

"Nice to-"

"No- let me finish."

He looked at her strangely but let her go on. And go on she did. On and on about herself, about how her parents had died in a strange car accident when she was fourteen, about her brief time on the streets, about the Hawthorne's taking her in, about the gentle way she made his nightly coffee, about the way she'd been watching him just as much as he'd been watching her, about the way she had each flower he gave her pressed in a book in her room, about the way she knew his newspapers were special, because they had moving pictures on them, about the way she'd finally worked up the courage to speak to him because it was apparent he'd never make a move on his own.

They talked for hours at his normal table, about everything and nothing at all and Draco knew, Muggle or not, that that night with Hermione Granger was well worth every cup of coffee he'd ever paid for to be in her presence.


	10. Chapter 10

_**.**_

* * *

_**Prompt: **__ what about a head boy & head girl situation?_

* * *

_AU in which Hermione and Draco are actually six years older than they are. Takes place during Harry's second year- their seventh. _

—

Hermione had been scared of what was happening around school. She'd only admitted it in private, when she thought he was asleep on the couch in their common room. But he'd been listening to her rants for long enough to know that the best ones came out after dark, so he'd feigned sleep more times than he would ever admit, just to hear her talking to herself about issues and whatever else was bothering her. It'd become routine: he'd lie on the comfortable couch for around half an hour and she'd spill her guts to him, confident that he would never reply in his sleep. Those nightly talks revealed a side of Granger he'd never known.

When McGonagall came to pluck him from the Quidditch stands herself, Draco realized that he'd been scared too, and that his nightmare from the week before had come true. Hermione had been petrified, along with a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect. He sat in a seat beside her bed and the curtains blocked him from view. It was so strange; seeing her lying so still, when in all the years he'd known her, she hadn't stopped for anyone.

Hermione had always been a whirlwind of intelligence and wit and fiery spirit and, after a long hard seven years, he respected her for all that and more. They'd had a few ups and plenty of downs, but the months he'd spent with her in close quarters made it clear to him that she wasn't_ just some Mudblood _who always raised her hand in class and beat him by one damn point every year.

He ignored the way his hand shook as he reached for her frozen fist. Her skin was cold, and even though Madam Pomfrey had explained that Hermione was most definitely still alive, Draco had a hard time believing it now that he'd actually touched her. Whoever was causing these attacks would pay.

He wasn't sure when his.. attachment.. to Granger had formed, but the Head Girl had wormed her way into his life and earned a place in his thoughts.

Draco released her hand and took one last look at her fear-filled face before he swept out of the hospital wing, on a mission. Whatever Hermione'd been doing in the library must have been important.


	11. Chapter 11

.

* * *

**Prompt: **Could you do one where dramione find out that they are pregnant?

* * *

It was the flu. Everyone at the Ministry was getting it; sick notes flew in by the tens, tissues were filling every trashcan, and it wasn't odd to see so many people with steam coming out of their ears from all the Pepper Up Potions being used. When Hermione ran right out of a meeting, holding a hand over her mouth and looking green in the face, her first thought was, _it's the flu. _

Word travelled quickly in the Ministry, and before she could leave the empty loo, Parvati came bustling in and began to fuss over her. She said all the things she'd already heard from the women who'd been there when she ran in.

"_You need to take care of yourself, Hermione"_

"_Take the day off, Hermione."_

_"You look really bad, you should see a Healer, Hermione."_

Hermione paid those witches no mind but it was harder to ignore Parvati. She told her old friend to let her boss know that she was going straight to St. Mungo's. She knew he'd understand. Hermione Granger was far too valuable a worker to be _catching the flu. _Not having the stomach to apparate, she let Parvati lead her to the Floo Network on Level Six. Her friend left her there with strict orders to stay away until she was well. Hermione took up a handful of Floo Powder and weighed her options.

Draco would be expecting her for lunch in- she glanced at the giant clock on the far wall- half an hour. Hermione sighed.

"23 Brooke St., Lambeth, London." The green flames enveloped her and all that remained in her wake were ashes.

—

At home, she threw up two more times before she felt well enough to wait for her husband on the sofa across from the fireplace. She'd only just shut her eyes when she heard the Floo roar to life. Draco stepped out and brushed a bit of ash off his sleeve. Hermione stood to greet him.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked, and he made to kiss her but she pulled back.

Hermione grimaced, "I think I've caught the flu. Parvati made me go home early."

Draco's brow furrowed, "Are you alright?"

"I came home first to let you know, but I think I'll be going to St. Mungo's. I can't waste time being ill- We've got three new drafts to look over and I just know if I don't do it myself, we'll miss something important." Hermione picked up her bag and fiddled with the strap in her hands.

He shrugged, "I've got a long break today." And he held out his arm, which she took easily.

"Thank you." She sighed and they Flooed to St. Mungo's together.

—

"You don't have the flu, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione didn't like the sound of that. Not the flu? But _everyone_ had the flu. It couldn't be anything serious could it? She held her husbands hand a bit tighter.

"You're pregnant."

Draco's hand twitched in hers.

"What?"

"She's pregnant. congratulations. I'll go get the paperwork for a specialist." The stoic Healer left them alone in the room.

Hermione tried the word on her tongue and found it a bit harder to breathe. "Preg-nant."

"Pregnant." Draco nodded thoughtfully beside her, though his eyes looked a bit far off.

She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled slowly. _Pregnant._

"A baby." Draco breathed out before a little laugh escaped him. Hermione laughed too.

They hadn't exactly been trying to have a baby, but Hermione also hadn't been as careful as she normally was about it. They were more than stable enough for a baby. _Baby, _a little thing made from her and him.

"What are you thinking?" She asked giddily.

"Mother will be happy." He answered blankly.

Hermione smacked his shoulder, "Draco."

"Alright, fine, I love you." And he kissed her so soundly, she never even noticed the Healer come back in and drop the paperwork at a table next to them.


	12. Chapter 12

.

* * *

**Prompt: **Dramione I Love Yous for the first time?

* * *

"Don't go!"

Her shout echoed down the empty hallway outside her flat. Her chest heaved with her heavy breaths and the thin robe around her body did little to disguise the fact she was naked underneath.

"Don't go." She repeated, much more quietly.

Draco turned around but didn't move from his spot.

Hermione blushed and pulled her robe around her tighter. "Come back inside- I-I- please." She finished lamely.

Draco let his guard down and she saw all the emotions she was feeling reflected in his eyes. "Think about what you're asking, Granger."

"I've thought about it. Quite a bit, actually." She swallowed and bit at the inside of her lip. It was all up to him now, to accept this- this surrender.

For months, she'd made him leave, denied her feelings- but now.

This was the moment.

Before she knew it, she was being pushed back inside of her flat and the robe was off and his hands- oh his _hands- _

_-oOo- _

As Hermione's eyes fluttered shut, Draco's arm fell over her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you." She whispered, and even though the sounds of the cars zooming past rattled her windows, she heard him mutter it right back to her.


	13. Chapter 13

_**.**_

* * *

_**Prompt: **__Forced Marriage Counseling: Marriage Law Edition._

* * *

_****_Draco tapped his foot impatiently and he could feel his new wife's glare, but he paid no attention to _her_. It was _her_ fault they were stuck in this tiny office. He looked from his watch to the deep brown door that separated him from freedom. Their counselor was late and Draco didn't have time for other people to make him late.

"If she's not here in two minutes, we're leaving."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We can't just leave. They'll snap our wands."

"Like hell." They'd have to catch him first.

"Quit being such a child. As soon as-" Hermione glanced at the name on the letter they'd received, "Tabitha- arrives, we'll get this over with and we'll never have to come back."

"If you hadn't cast that bloody contraceptive spell, we wouldn't have had to come in the first place."

"It was habit-" Hermione blushed angrily, "I didn't even register that'd I'd done it when-"

"Good afternoon, my fine friends! Ready?" A dotty witch flounced into the room, wearing bright orange robes with purple polkadots, and Draco shared a look of disbelief with his wife. This meeting was going to be long and painful, he already knew it.

The bright witch took the chair from behind the desk and moved it so she was up close to the both of them.

"Yes, well, ready or not, here I am! My name is Tabby Court, and I'll be your marriage counselor for the hour." She grinned at the two of them and pulled out a yellow notepad and a quick-note quill floated above it.

To his right, Hermione forced a smile and picked up his hand oh so _lovingly. _"If we could get this going? We're running a bit late."

"Oh! Right, right! I'll get right to it then: You used a contraceptive spell, didn't ya?"

"Yes, I did, but it was an accident-"

"See, that's why I'm here," the witch interrupted Hermione, "I'm supposed ta' see if it was really an accident or not. That's all they want to know."

"How will you know?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at Tabby.

"I'll just know." Tabby chirped and set up her quill again. "I've got a few questions to ask before we really get into details, anyways."

She waited for either of them to say something, but Draco just stared at her impassively and Hermione's smile was starting to freak him out.

"Alright- Number One: When was the last time you had sex?"

Draco snorted and looked at his watch. Hermione slapped his shoulder lightly.

"_Pig.._" She whispered under her breath so only he could hear.

She spoke up when she answered Tabitha, and her face grew pink, "This morning."

Draco was right; the meeting _was definitely _going to be long and painful.


	14. Chapter 14

.

* * *

**Prompt: **Obsessive Draco!

* * *

At first, it was a little, well, cute. It'd started with a flower on her desk one early morning, when she'd been particularly upset about her boss' lack of organization. The flower came in on a tan paper airplane and landed right in front of her, just as she was about to give up on her project. There was no note on the plane so she just accepted it and conjured a little vase to put it in. She'd finished her project that day, far ahead of schedule.

A flower arrived every Tuesday, like clockwork, for the next three months. Hermione was incredibly flustered every single time they arrived because she had no clue who was sending them. When she mentioned it, Harry had told her to be careful, but what did she have to be careful about? They were just flowers.

Until they weren't just flowers.

The once plain tan planes turned into black planes, with thin white lines of script on them. They'd started off as short notes, like '_chin up' _or '_keep up the good work',_ but as time passed, the notes became more elaborate and _personal. _She should've told someone, right then, she should've gone straight to the Auror office and filed a report. But the letters were so well written, so full of feeling, and quite frankly -addicting- that it felt almost _wrong_ to share them with anyone else. So she kept them locked up in a drawer in her desk and never said a word.

Six months after she received that first flower, a note came alone.

_'Three Broomsticks, tonight, only if you're sure.'_

And she'd debated with herself all day long, whether or not to go meet this mysterious admirer. It was reckless, and stupid, and oh so tempting.

She arrived at the Three Broomsticks underneath her best Disillusionment Charm. She slipped inside unnoticed and felt a bit more than uncomfortable because there were so few patrons.

And, there, sitting in a corner booth all alone, was Draco Malfoy, fiddling with a very familiar flower in his hands.


	15. Chapter 15

_Taking some creative license with this one tbh, injuries instead of illness_

* * *

_**Prompt**__: Could you do a drabble where draco and hermiones baby boy and elder child get ill with a muggle sickness, faraway from civilized muggle or wizarding society/ I'd like to see how Draco copes with "muggle" medicine_

* * *

Screams.

All he could hear were screams. One scream stood out from the other two, as it was much higher and much more painfully afraid and _aware. _**_Hermione-_**

And then it was cold, very, very cold.

After that he couldn't remember much except that there was no more screaming.

When he opened his eyes, some bitch flashed a light in each of them and gave him a hearty shake. He groaned as his body throbbed in pain.

"He's alive!"

No shit.

Draco squinted against the bright light of the room and felt awfully dizzy, "Who are you? What-"

The moments before the accident-_ the accident?_- came flooding back into his memory. It was snowing- Hermione was driving, and Iris and Scorpius were arguing over who got to ring the bell at Hermione's parent's house- a bright light and spinning and- and-

Screams.

"Where are they?" Draco sat up quickly and noticed that he was lying in a very white hospital bed. A _Muggle_ hospital.

The bitch, an assistant of some sort, tried to make him lie back down but he wasn't having it.

"Where are they?!" He shouted this time and the woman flinched.

"Your family-" She started, but stopped when he tried to get off the bed, "Sir, please calm down- stay put and I'll tell you!"

Draco fumed and something cold and heavy sat in his chest and weighed down on his emotions.

"Your wife- she had to be sedated- she wouldn't stop trying to get out of-"

"Why?!"

"It's your children- they're both in critical condit-" She kept talking but Draco couldn't hear a word.

It was suddenly incredibly hard to breathe, to think, to look past the images of Iris- looking up and handing him the flower she was named for- and of Scorpius- barely beginning his toddler years and living up to the phrase 'terrible two' as he ruined the garden flowers right after.

"I want to be with them."

The woman looked uncomfortable but he didn't give a fuck. "I'm not sure-"

"I," He swallowed with great difficultly, "I won't do anything stupid, if that's what you're bloody worried about. Just let me see my fucking kids."

-oOo-

The nurse let him stay in the room alone.

He wished he would've died in the crash. He wanted to _die- _he'd gladly give up his life, if it meant his four year old daughter would never be hooked up to three different machines and his two year old son wouldn't still be in an operating room, getting pieces of glass removed from his tiny body.

_They were lucky,_ the doctors said, _it could have been much worse. _

Fucking idiots, the lot. How were they lucky?

Iris' curly dark locks contrasted against the sterile white pillow under her head terribly and there was nothing he could fucking do about it. The machines surrounding her were breathing _for her _and it would be impossible to transport her to St. Mungo's, where he actually trusted the Healers to _heal, _due to her fragile state. He didn't even have his bloody wand to let his parent's know what had happened.

There would be no string pulling until he either got his hands on a wand, preferably his own, or in touch with another wizard or witch.

Until then, Iris and Scorpius would have to fight for their lives. And all he could do was watch.


End file.
